


Learning to Play

by domo (aroceu)



Series: Generosity [17]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kyuhyun pulls pranks, and Sungmin watches (and pranks his boyfriend.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Play

"No, I don't think you should-- _that is not a good idea, Kyuhyun!_ "

Kyuhyun smirked as he looked up from tangling the wires of Heechul's computer together. "What?" he asked innocently. "There's nothing wrong with this, hyung."

"There is definitely something wrong with this!" Sungmin cried, running around and glowering at Kyuhyun noticeably. He'd try to untangle the wires, except he didn't know a thing about computers. "Heechul hyung's going to kill you, and Leeteuk hyung is too because you're messing everything up--"

"Oh, come on, have some fun." Kyuhyun turned back and started to spray shaving cream onto Heechul's computer screen.

Sungmin sighed. He wanted to tear his hair out. "Stupid boyfriend," he muttered under his breath, running his fingers through his head and walking out the door. He was not going to be here if Heechul was going to find out and throw a bitch fit any time soon.

\--

The next time Sungmin saw Kyuhyun was in the kitchen. He was putting mounds of baking soda into a pie that Ryeowook had abandoned making (because he was too busy  _making_  something else--making out with Yesung, that is.)

"What are you doing?" he asked, bewildered.

Kyuhyun shot him a mischievous grin. "Well Ryeowook told me that I was an asshole the other day, so I'm going to thwart this lovely pie he's making for Yesung-hyung--"

" _Why_ ?" Sungmin asked, throwing his hands down. He would never understand his boyfriend. Ever.  _Ever_ .

"Because I'm not an asshole!" was Kyuhyun's reply, before he went back to emptying the second thing of baking soda into the pie.

Sungmin wanted to tell him that he was an asshole. But that would just be rude.

So he just left the room, not wanting to be there when Ryeowook would leash his pitiless wrath onto Kyuhyun.

\--

That afternoon, Sungmin walked into the living room--to see that Kyuhyun was busy playing with the wires behind the TV.

"Oh no, what are you doing  _now_ ?" Sungmin asked.

"Siwon wants to watch his dramas, right? Well he can't now if the DVD player stops working!" Kyuhyun cackled manically as he looked to Sungmin, before diving back behind the television set.

"..." Sungmin stared at him. "Are you okay, Kyuhyun?"

"I'm perfectly fine! Just some harmless pranks, you know." Kyuhyun shot him a grin. "After this, I'm going to go white out some of the letters on Donghae's English book, and then take a string off of Henry's violin--"

"Yeah, but  _why_ ?" Sungmin interrupted him.

"Because." Kyuhyun got up and started towards him, batting his eyelashes innocently. "Just in good fun, you know."

"..." Sungmin continued staring at Kyuhyun. He knew he couldn't tell him what to do, obviously, as Kyuhyun had proved countless times that he was independent, that he was a  _man_  (and Sungmin often ignored the feministic remarks towards himself, as he always did) and wouldn't listen to his hyungs--even though this seemed like a bad idea. This all seemed like a very bad idea.

But Sungmin was a caring boyfriend, and if Kyuhyun thought he knew what he was doing, then he should leave him alone. Plus, now Kyuhyun was kissing him and Sungmin couldn't say no to  _this_ .

"Just don't worry about it," Kyuhyun murmured against his lips. "Trust me. I'll be fine."

Sungmin didn't worry and he trusted Kyuhyun (as long as he didn't prank  _him_ \--but Kyuhyun would never do that, of course). He wasn't too sure if he'd be fine, though.

\--

 **from: kyuhyun**  
to: sungmin  
shit shit shit

 **from: kyuhyun**  
to: sungmin  
SHIT SHIT SHIT

 **from: kyuhyun**  
to: sungmin  
SUNGMIN HYUNG!!!! SHIT!!!!

 **from: sungmin**  
to: kyuhyun  
... what's wrong?

 **from: kyuhyun**  
to: sungmin  
HEECHUL POURED SODA ON MY LAPTOP

 **from: kyuhyun**  
to: sungmin  
AND RYEOWOOK BROKE MY COMPUTER GAME CDS

 **from: kyuhyun**  
to: sungmin  
AND SIWON PUT APPLE JUICE ON MY BED

 **from: kyuhyun**  
to: sungmin  
AND NOW I'M ALL COLD AND WET AMD MISERABLE ;_____;

 **from: kyuhyun**  
to: sungmin  
though it was funny seeing donghae say weird words in english and have kibum look confused

 **from: kyuhyun**  
to: sungmin  
and now henry's crying

 **from: kyuhyun**  
to: sungmin  
sungmin?

 **from: kyuhyun**  
to: sungmin  
sungmin?

 **from: kyuhyun**  
to: sungmin  
HYUNG?

 **from: sungmin**  
to: kyuhyun  
sorry babe, i'm too busy throwing away all your laptop batteries


End file.
